No mas lagrimas
by Sheila-Pattz
Summary: Ella se ha cansado de llorar, y de sufrir por un amor que no le corresponde y que solo la lastima al saber que nunca podrá hacerlo. Hará todo lo posible por olvidarlo, aunque sabe que será un largo y muy difícil camino por recorrer. Inu&Kag... Epilogo..
1. Chapter 1

No Más Lágrimas

**No Más Lágrimas.**

_Ella se ha cansado de llorar, y de sufrir por un amor que no le corresponde y que solo la lastima al saber que nunca podrá hacerlo. _

_Ha decidido no sufrir más, no derramar mas lagrimas por alguien que en algunas ocasiones se olvida de ella por completo, solo por estar con quien ama, olvidar a quien solo la ve como un objeto que puede ver los fragmentos de la perla. _

_Hará todo lo posible por olvidarlo, aunque sabe que será un largo y muy difícil camino por recorrer. _

**- No más. **

Era una noche fría, en el cielo nocturno solo se podían divisar unas pocas estrellas, una chica de cabello azabache se encontraba sentada abrazando sus rodillas bajo un árbol, tenía sus ojos hinchados, y no dejaba de llorar. Se había alejado de sus amigos, para caminar un poco, no se había estado sintiendo nada bien estos últimos días, y ahora se sentía mucho peor, después de haber visto al hanyou con… ella, su corazón quedo completamente desecho.

Había escuchado el murmullo de unas voces, y decidió ir a ver de quien provenían, aunque ya tenia el presentimiento de saber de quien eran ambas voces, y aun así quiso verlo con sus propios ojos, quizás por masoquismo o solo por el hecho de poder comprobar que su amor jamás podría ser correspondido.

Mantenía la mirada perdida, y sus ojos estaban opacos no existía en ellos el brillo que siempre tenían.

De ahora en adelante trataría de arrebatar ese amor de su corazón, ese amor que solo la lastima, se olvidaría de quien no la aprecia ni le da el valor que ella se merece, de quien la trata mal al lastimar sus sentimientos aunque no lo sepa, comenzaría a pensar y buscar su felicidad, pensar en ella antes que en los demás, no podía soportar seguir sufriendo. Prometería ser buena consigo misma para así después llegar a amar a quien realmente la merezca, y le ofrezca un amor incondicional.

-.-.-.-.-

Trata de moverse pero le es imposible, al parecer alguien la tenia rodeada entre sus brazos, abre sus ojos lentamente y puede ver una tela roja sobre su vientre sabiendo que es el haori del hanyou, abre sus ojos lo mas que puede, como puede atreverse a irla a busca y además estarla abrazando de tal forma, después de haber estado con… Kikio.

- ¡Suéltame! –dice casi en un grito separándose rápidamente del hanyou y poniéndose de pie-

- Kagome soy yo –lo dice el ojidorado levantándose y acercándose a la pelinegra, quizás había pensado que era alguien mas-

- Se muy bien que eres tu, y no quiero que te me acerques –dice haciendo todo lo posible por calmar las ganas de llorar, si tal vez estuvieran en otra situación y la noche anterior no lo hubiese visto con su "querida Kikio", quizás seria diferente y se sentiría feliz al poder estar entre los brazos del hanyou, pero ahora solo podía sentirse humillada, porque ella solo era la otra-

- Pero Kagome ¿Qué te sucede? –acercándose más a la chica y ve como ella da unos pasos hacia atrás como si estuviera impresionada al verlo, pero… ¿Por qué?-

- No te me acerques –dice para comenzar a caminar en la dirección en donde se encontraban sus amigos, se marea un poco haciéndola caer sentada sobre sus rodillas-

- ¡Kagome! -tratando de ir a tomarla entre sus brazos, pero ve como ella forma un campo de fuerza a su alrededor y así mantenerlo alejado, ¿Qué le sucedía?-

Ve como la chica aun se mantenía sentada sobre la hierba, tratando de recobrar sus fuerzas, hace algunos días que la veía algo pálida, y anoche cuando la encontró pudo notar como tenia un poco fiebre y se encontraba temblando, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla para brindarle un poco de su calor, lo menos que deseaba era que ella se enfermase.

- ¡No te acerques! –escucha como lo grita la chica cuando coloca unas de sus manos sobre el campo de fuerza-

- ¿Estas bien? –pregunta Inuyasha al ver como la chica comienza a ponerse de pie-

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, no es tu problema –responde de una manera fría sin dirigirle la mirada al chico-

Queda paralizado al escuchar esa respuesta por parte de la chica, nunca antes le había hablado de esa forma, y ahora que lo hizo sintió comos si le hubiesen dado un gran golpe al cual no puede defenderse.

Ve como la chica comienza a caminar nuevamente, y él empieza a caminar unos pasos detrás de ella. Quería acercarse a ella y poder preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía, y que le respondiera como siempre lo hacia y le regalara una de sus sonrisas.

- ¡Kagome! –lo grita el kitsune al ver a la chica acercarse hacia ellos, y saltando a sus brazos-

- Hola Shippo –dice la chica al pequeño zorrito entre sus brazos, y regalarle una sonrisa-

- ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados –pregunta y dice Shippo-

- Solo fui a caminar un poco, y me quede dormida –responde, y esa era la verdad-

Poco después llego Inuyasha, puede ver como la pelinegra se mantenía abrazando al kitsune con una sonrisa, ahora se daba cuenta que solo estaba incomoda con él, y eso lo hería.

- Sango –la llama Kagome, y ve como la taijiya voltea a verla- ¿Me prestarías a Kirara?

- Claro, ¿A dónde iras? –pregunta viendo a su amiga-

- Regresare a mi época –responde simplemente al saber que el hanyou ya ha llegado detrás de ella y sin importarle como lo tome-

- No puedes hacer eso –dice el hanyou acercándose a la joven miko- no me lo habías dicho, y no puedes irte así como si nada

- En primer lugar si puedo hacerlo –dice dándose vuelta para así poder ver a Inuyasha- en segundo ¿Por qué tengo que avisarte cada vez que voy a mi época? Ya me canse de esto –expresa un tanto alterada, mientras Shippo da un salto hacia la hierva-

- Kagome, debes permanecer aquí porque tú eres la única que puede ver los fragmentos de la perla, y te necesitamos para poder buscarla –lo dice sencillamente, pero como tratando de ocultar algo-

- En eso te equivocas, porque tu **"querida Kikio" **–resaltando en las dos ultimas palabras- también puede verlos, así que puedes pedirle que te ayude, si te apresuras podrás alcanzarla no debe estar muy lejos –dice en forma cínica, aunque con esas palabras sentía como su corazón era destruido, pero no permitiría que él la viera llorar, no mas-

- Ka… go… me –susurra casi para si mismo-

- No, no digas nada, no tienes que hacerlo –dice sencillamente, al pensar que el hanyou querría defenderse- ya me canse de esto, de ser solo nada mas que un objeto para ti, un radar de los fragmentos, ¡No lo soporta mas! –lo grita tratando de que con eso pueda desahogarse un poco-

- ¿Sabes? –pregunta la misma Kagome- yo soy humana, y siento dolor y sufrimiento aquí –llevando una de sus manos a su pecho, en donde esta su corazón- y talvez porque tu seas un hanyou no puedas darte cuenta de eso, y quizás no sufras de igual manera, y vaya que tienes suerte –dice dándose la vuelta y ver como Kirara se transforma y con ayuda de Sango sube en ella-

- Regresare en dos semanas –informa la pelinegra- y si no lo hago, no te molestes en buscarme –dirigiendo su mirada al ojidorado mostrando un tanto de frialdad en ella-

Solo se queda suspendido en sus pensamientos, analizando todo lo que acababa de decir la chica.

_Y talvez porque tú seas un hanyou no puedas darte cuenta de eso_

Ella nunca antes lo había llamado de esa forma, hanyou, ella siempre lo veía como alguien normal y fue por eso que pudo confiar en ella. Realmente era un verdadero miserable, por no haberse dado cuenta de todo el daño que le había hecho a Kagome. Y se merece lo que ella le dijo y mas.

Comienza a caminar con el cabeza baja, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿A dónde vas, Inuyasha? –pregunta Miroku al ver como el hanyou ha comenzado a caminar-

- A la aldea, a esperarla –responde simplemente ¿A dónde mas podría ir?-

-.-.-.-.-

Hace ya una semana que había regresado a su casa, una semana que no sabia nada de él, tratando de olvidar su amor, de borrar todo su sufrimiento, pero eso es algo que solo con el tiempo podrá hacerlo.

Estaba sentada en el suelo de su habitación, mantenía su espalda recostada a la orilla de su cama, abraza sus rodillas escondiendo así su rostro. Sentía como si el suelo se rompiera en miles de pedazos en la misma forma que su corazón, y caía lentamente a un vacío sin final, del cual solo ella podría salir, al esforzarse y poder dejar todo su sufrimiento atrás, y poder encontrar al fin felicidad.

De ahora en adelante trataría de borrar la voz arrogante de ese hanyou orgulloso, olvidar el sabor de sus labios, esos que solo tuvo una oportunidad de probar, lo que mas le costaría seria poder borrar todo el amor que sentía hacia él. Pero se esforzaría al máximo hasta poder lograrlo.

Ella debía encontrar a alguien que la valorara, y que la mereciera, que no la tratara como un objeto, alguien que se diera cuanta de su dolor, y también alguien que sea capaz de ayudarla a poder sanar su corazón.

Ahora ella seria su ángel curador, no se dejaría llorar más por dolor o sufrimiento, buscaría tan solo lágrimas de felicidad. Se daría su lugar y cuidaría su corazón más que a nada, ya que es su único tesoro, de ahora en adelante no más lágrimas, no más dolor, no más con un amor que solo la lastima, no mas… _Inuyasha…_

Desde ahora se prohibiría verlo a los ojos la próxima vez que estuviera frente a él, su mirada solo acabaría con ella y separaría a su mente de su alma.

Ya sus ojos no derramaban lágrimas, es como si se hubiesen cansado de tanto llorar, pero aun así su corazón seguía manteniendo un gran sufrimiento. Ese hanyou orgulloso había sido el único que ocupo su corazón, como lo amo a él, no había amado a nadie mas, y no esta segura de poder llegar a amar a alguien con toda la pasión que había sentido hacia el hanyou.

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba parada delante del pozo que conecta a dos épocas completamente distintas, volvería al Sengoku, aunque en el fondo no quisiera, no quería volver a verlo, pero debía volver, después de todo ella tiene la responsabilidad de buscar aquella perla, pero después de recuperarla regresaría a su época para no volver nunca mas al Sengoku.

Desde hoy al llegar al Sengoku, empezaría a vivir por ella misma, borraría a ese hanyou de su vida, o por lo menos lo intentaría, debía darle el lugar que él se merece, un lugar en el olvido donde no pudiese hacerle mas daño a su corazón.

Da un profundo suspiro para luego saltar al pozo que conecta a aquella época de guerras, en donde conoció el amor y también el dolor, al enamorarse de alguien que no la ve como una mujer. Pero de ahora en adelante será todo diferente y comenzaría desde cero, como si el amor que sintió hacia el hanyou se hubiese desvanecido por completo. Ya no lloraría de nuevo por él, no seguiría sufriendo, no mas…

**¿Fin?**

_Nunca se deja querer a la persona de la que realmente has estado enamorada. Solo se puede aprender a vivir sin él._

**Hola, aquí traigo una historia algo triste lo se, y espero les guste. **

**Si se preguntan si este es el final se esta historia, eso dependerá de ustedes, si desean que la continué, dejen sus comentarios **

**Sayonara! Matta ne! **


	2. Nuevo Comienzo

Capitulo II

**Capitulo II.- Nuevo Comienzo**

Kagome ya tenía una semana de haber regresado al Sengoku, y el hanyou siempre buscaba la manera de hablar con ella, pero ella lo evadía. Se había alejado de sus amigos y del hanyou, al igual que todas las noches, necesitaba estar sola, y además no soportaba permanecer mucho tiempo con el hanyou.

Se había prometido cambiar y lo estaba haciendo, ya no era la misma de antes o por lo menos no con el hanyou, ya no viajaba en su espalda, si no que montaba a Kirara junto a Sango, y por eso se ha disculpado un par de veces con Miroku.

Se encontraba sentada en las raíces de algunos de los abundantes árboles que existen en el Sengoku. Dirige su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno viendo las abundantes estrellas que alumbraban aquel gran firmamento, sonríe levemente ante ello, ¿Cómo pueden existir lugares tan bellos, donde se puede estar en paz en esa época de guerras? Simplemente porque todo es posible, y si aquello era cierto entonces ella al final podría alejar al hanyou completamente de su vida, para no sufrir más, y comenzar de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha mantenía su vista ambarina fija a la dirección que había tomado la chica, hace ya un buen rato que se había ido y no podía negar que estaba preocupado por ella, ya desde hace una semana que Kagome había regresado pero no le dirigía la palabra, y recuerda cuando él intento hablarle hace dos días.

_- Kagome por favor necesito hablarte –dice como suplica hacia la chica, que se encuentra parada delante de él dándole la espalda-_

_Le había pedido a Sango, Miroku y Shippo que los dejaran solos por unos momentos, necesitaba hablar con la chica, no soportaba la indiferencia de ella, necesitaba aclarar las cosas y que todo volviera a ser como antes._

_- Ya te he dicho, que si no es sobre la perla o Naraku, no me importa lo que tengas que decirme –dice de una manera un tanto fría, sin voltear a ver al ojidorado- _

_Escucha aquella respuesta por parte de la pelinegra y le afectaba, ¿Por cuanto tiempo mas mantendría esa actitud?_

_- Además tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, mi misión aquí es recuperar la perla y en cuanto lo haga regresare a mi época_

_- Pero necesito explicarte… -es interrumpido por la chica-_

_- No tienes que explicarme nada, porque simplemente tu y yo no somos nada, y no tienes porque darme razón de lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, porque no me importa, así como a ti no debería importarte lo haga con mi vida –dice simplemente de forma indiferente sin voltear a ver a Inuyasha- _

_¿Cómo que lo que ella hiciera no debía importarle? Le importaba y mucho, si a ella llegase a sucederle algo no se lo perdonaría a si mismo. _

_- Kagome, por favor –suplica, dando un paso hacia delante y tomar uno de los brazos de la chica- escúchame_

_- No lo haré, ahora suéltame _

_- No pienso hacerlo hasta que me escuches –dice desafiante-_

_- Eso ya lo veremos –dice de manera fría- ¡Osuwari! –lo grita sintiendo como el hanyou la suelta y luego cae al suelo golpeando su rostro con el-_

_Se aleja de aquel lugar y se encamina a donde deben estar sus amigos, dejando al hanyou echado en la tierra._

Aquello si que le había dolido, no precisamente el golpe que recibió contra el suelo si no la forma en que le hablo Kagome, se sintió completamente destruido por dentro, pero él era el único responsable, y sabia que se merecía aquello, pero aun así no se daría por vencido hasta hacer que la chica lo escuche, y vuelvan a ser los amigos de antes.

Se pone de pie y se encamina hacia la dirección que tomo la pelinegra, podía olfatearla y sabia que no estaba muy lejos, camina un poco antes de encontrara.

Allí estaba ella sentada en las raíces de un árbol, viendo al gran cielo colmado de estrellas, la luz de la luna la iluminaba tenuemente haciéndola ver tan linda, eso no podía negarlo. Da un paso hacia delante sin dirigir su vista hacia otro lugar que no sea ella.

- No soy Kikio –escucha que lo dice la chica haciéndolo detenerse por completo-

Había sentido como el hanyou se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba ella, pero de seguro se había dejado llevar por los deseos que tenia de ver a su "quería Kikio", ya hace un par de semanas antes de que ella decidiera irse a su época, él la había confundido con aquella miko.

- Kagome, se muy bien que no eres Kikio –dando un paso hacia delante-

- ¿Así? Por que hace un par de semanas me confundiste con ella –lo dice despreciativamente, sin dirigirle la mirada al hanyou, lo menos que deseba era ver aquella mirada-

Al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de la chica no puede evitar recordar aquella noche, por la cual aun se arrepiente.

_Aquella noche era un tanto fría y el cielo no mostraba la gran cantidad de estrellas que siempre se encontraban en aquel enorme firmamento. El hanyou había ido a caminar alejándose un tanto del grupo, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, cada vez estaban más cerca de destruir a Naraku y se preguntaba ¿Qué haría después de destruirlo, y obtener la perla? ¿Acaso debía cumplir su promesa e ir con Kikio al infierno para morir junto a aquella miko?, o ¿Debía permanecer con vida para proteger a Kagome? Su mente se encontraba confundida._

_Siente un poder espiritual siendo liberado, haciéndolo pensar ¿Quién podría ser? Kagome aun permanecía con los demás, talvez podría ser Kikio…_

_Se encamina hacia la dirección de donde provino aquella energía, se encuentra con un campo de fuerza que desaparece casi al instante de poder verlo, camina un poco mas y puede ver a una chica sentada en las raíces de un árbol recostando su espalda en el tronco de este como si estuviera recobrando sus fuerzas. _

_- Kikio… -susurra aquel nombre viendo como la chica voltea a verlo con un tanto de desprecio y se da cuenta de que no es aquella miko-_

_- Lamento decepcionarte pero no soy tu "__**querida Kikio"**__ –dice un tanto dolida al haber sido confundida de esa forma por el hanyou, aun después de haber permanecido mas tres años juntos en busca de aquella joya-_

_- Kagome lo siento –dice viendo como la chica dirige su mirada hacia otro lugar para no verlo a él- _

_Ve como la chica trata de ponerse de pie cosa que se la hace casi imposible y vuelve a sentarse sobre las raíces de aquel árbol, trata de acercarse pero es detenido por un campo de energía. _

_¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Desde cuando Kagome podía crear campos de energía? _

_- Déjame sola, por favor –escucha que lo dice la chica, viendo como esta vuelve a recostarse al tronco del árbol-_

Desde aquella noche Kagome había comenzado a formar campos de energía, y ya en estas semanas ha logrado controlarlo, aunque al comienzo perdía sus fuerzas casi por completo. Y debía agradecer por haber logrado crear esos campos de esa forma puede mantener un tanto alejado al hanyou, a menos que no tenga las fuerzas suficientes, y precisamente ahora no las tenia.

- Lo lamento –dice el hanyou después de haber recordado aquella noche, se sentía como un miserable, y la chica no lo ayudaba a borrar su culpa-

Ve como la chica se recuesta en el tronco del árbol, seguramente se encontraba débil, comienza a avanzar lentamente.

- Necesitamos hablar –dice estando ya un poco mas cerca de la chica-

- Ya te he dicho en mas de una ocasión, que no tenemos nada de que hablar –sin dirigirle la mirada al hanyou-

- Bien si no quieres hablarme, al menos me escucharas –dice sentándose en una de la raíces de aquel árbol estando algo separado de la joven miko-

No obtiene respuesta de la chica.

- Kagome se que de alguna forma me merezco lo que me esta sucediendo, y si de alguna manera te hice daño lo lamento –dice el hanyou sinceramente-

- Ja! Si claro –lo dice sarcásticamente- ya hablaste, puedes irte

- Es cierto –acercándose mas a la chica, se coloca delante de ella y la toma de las manos enfocando sus ojos en los de ella-

- Suéltame y aléjate de mí, por favor –poniéndose de pie y ve como el hanyou hace lo mismo sin tener intención de hacer lo que ella le pide-

- No lo haré –dice desafiante, y de un momento a otro atrapa a la chica entre sus brazos en un abrazo-

Siente como es rodeada por los brazos del hanyou, coloca sus manos en el pecho de él tratando de separarse pero se le hace inútil, él supera sus fuerzas y por mucho.

- Volvamos a ser los mismos de antes por favor –suplica sin querer separarse de la pelinegra-

- Eso es algo que no sucederá jamás –dice manteniéndose quieta entre el abrazo del ojidorado- ahora suéltame

- No lo haré –dice sintiendo como la chica deja sus manos sobre su pecho-

- ¡Suéltame! –lo grita haciendo que de sus manos sea liberada una corriente de energía que hace que el hanyou se aleje de ella-

Lleva ambas manos a su pecho, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho la chica?

- ¡¿Acaso no logras entender cuanto te odio?! –expresa viendo al hanyou- te odio, te detesto mas que a nada en este mundo –y aquello era cierto, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella más deseaba creer-

Aquellas palabras lo habían destrozado aun más de lo que ya estaba por la actitud de la chica con él, ella lo odiaba.

- ¿A dónde vas? –viendo como la chica comienza a alejarse de él y precisamente no iba a la dirección en donde se encontraban los demás, ve como ella se detiene-

- A un lugar donde pueda estar lejos de ti –dice para luego seguir con su camino-

Ve como la pelinegra se aleja cada vez mas, y luego desparece entre la oscuridad de la noche, dejándolo allí, completamente solo como siempre lo estuvo. Se deja caer sentado sobre la hierba, dando un fuerte golpe sobre ella. La había perdido, la había perdido por completo y no podría hacer nada por recuperarla.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Inuyasha, donde esta Kagome? –lo chilla el pequeño kitsune al ver como la chica no había regresado en toda la noche-

- No lo se –lo susurra sin ánimos-

- ¿Acaso no regreso en toda la noche? –pregunta el houshi, viendo como el hanyou baja la mirada-

- No, y no creo que lo haga –responde con la voz apagada y su mirada opacada-

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Por qué razón Kagome no regresaría con nosotros? –pregunta ahora Sango acercándose un poco al hanyou-

- Es mi culpa –lo susurra lentamente, para luego darse la vuelta-

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste ahora para que no quiera regresar? –lo pregunta la misma Sango tratando de acercarse más al hanyou, pero es detenida por Miroku que la sujeta de un brazo, voltea a verlo y ve como este solo niega con la cabeza-

Inuyasha se aleja de los chicos, y comienza a caminar en el profundo bosque hasta llegar a un riachuelo se sienta delante de este y ve su rostro reflejado en él, sus ojos denotaban algo de soledad, tristeza y también algo de culpa.

Y es que no podía evitar sentirse culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo, y si algo le sucediera a la chica mientras esta sola, jamás podría perdonárselo, porque todo seria por su culpa, simplemente por no haber podido aclarar sus propios sentimientos.

Kagome ha sufrido tanto por él, por verlo con aquella miko del pasado, el había prometido protegerla de cualquier cosa pero no lo hizo, ya que él fue quien mas daño le ha causado, y lo peor es que él lo sabia, y aun así a la primera noticia que tiene de aquella miko va tras ella, dejando a Kagome atrás, olvidándose de ella, y ahora que ya no la tenia a su lado y que quizás nunca vuelva a ver su rostro ni su sonrisa comenzaba a entenderlo, ahora que la había perdido… _para siempre_.

**Continuara…**


	3. Sin Regreso

Capitulo III

**Capitulo III.- Sin regreso **

Se encontraba un joven miko de mirada chocolate caminado entre la espesura del profundo bosque, hace ya dos semanas que se había separado de sus amigos y del hanyou, sin decir adiós, tan solo alejándose de él.

Por mas que lo a intentado no logra olvidarlo por completo, pero bien sabe que no debe regresar a su lado, ya no hay vuelta atrás, no regresara, luchara por mantenerse en pie. Debe derrotar a Naraku lo más pronto posible, y así regresar a su época para dejar todo atrás.

Luego de haber dejado al hanyou aquella noche, camino sin detenerse hasta encontrar una aldea, en la cual pudo descansar y también pedir un arco y algunas flechas para poder continuar su viaje, ya que los suyos los dejo con sus amigos, y no regresaría a buscarlos, sabe que es cruel al no despedirse de ellos, después de todo ellos no tienen la culpa, pero no deseaba volver a encontrarse con el hanyou, o al menos no hasta poder obtener la Shikon no Tama completa, ya luego seria su despedida… _para siempre y sin regreso._

-.-.-.-.-

Se puede ver la silueta de un chico de cabello plateado, y con una vestimenta de color rojo caminando muy por delante de aquel grupo que lo acompañaba en su búsqueda, desde que la chica se fue, no ha hecho otra cosa que buscarla, dejando a un lado el querer tener algún rastro de Naraku, ahora tan solo deseaba poder conseguir alguna pista de la chica, pero al parecer es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

Había preguntado por ella en las aldeas por las que han pasado pero en ninguna le han dicho algo sobre ella, o tal vez tan solo es que aquella chica les hubiese dicho que no mencionaran nada sobre ella.

Y por más que intente querer rastrearla por su aroma, le es imposible, de seguro la chica mantenía un campo de fuerza a su alrededor para que él no pueda percibirla.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya había comenzando a anochecer, lo mejor seria que buscara un lugar donde descansar, y pasar al noche, camina un poco mas y escucha el sonido de lo que parece ser un río, camina hacia esa dirección y poco minutos después ya se encontraba delante de un pequeño riachuelo, y ve como a un lado de su orilla había un gran árbol, podría quedarse en ese lugar.

Se acerca al árbol, y deja su arco y flecha sobre algunas de sus raíces, para luego acercarse más al riachuelo, se sienta sobre sus rodillas en la orilla de aquel pequeño río, sumerge sus manos tomando un poco de agua entre ellas para después dirigirlas hacia su rostro y limpiarlo así un poco.

Deja sus manos reposar en su regazo y ve su rostro reflejado en el agua, se encontraba un tanto distorsionado por la corriente que llevaba aquel riachuelo, sonrió con algo de ironía al pensar que de esa misma forma estarían sus sentimientos.

Siente una presencia extraña y comienza a ponerse de pie sin mostrar ningún rastro de temor. Siente como aquella presencia se acerca a ella hasta estar a unos cuantos metros de ella.

- ¿Quién esta allí? –lo pregunta Kagome aun sin voltear-

- Al parecer te has fortalecido, niña –escucha que lo dice una voz femenina reconociéndola de inmediato-

- Kikio –pronuncia aquel nombre para voltearse y ver como aquella mujer sale de entre unos cuantos arbustos- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si has venido a buscar a Inuyasha, has perdido tu tiempo, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de donde puede estar –lo dice Kagome un tanto fría, lo menos que deseaba era comenzar una conversación con aquella mujer-

- Te equivocas, no busco a Inuyasha –dice Kikio acercándose un poco mas hacia su reencarnación- te busco a ti

- ¿A mi? ¿Para que? –pregunta sin entender porque aquella miko la buscaba-

- Debo asegurarme que no te interpongas en mi camino para estar con Inuyasha –lo responde simplemente sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro-

- Pues, te aseguro que no tienes nada porque preocuparte, no me interesa lo que hagas con Inuyasha, por mi puedes llevártelo al infierno cuando quieras –se lo dice simplemente, mostrando firmeza en sus palabras, para luego darse la vuelta y darle la espalda a aquella miko-

- No puedo creer lo que me dices –dice Kikio para luego tomar su arco con una de sus flechas y apuntar hacia la chica que esta parada unos pasos delante de ella-

- Cree lo que quieras, yo lo único que deseo es poder destruir a Naraku para luego irme de este lugar y poder estar en paz –lo dice dirigiendo su mirada hacia el gran firmamento nocturno repleto de estrellas-

Kikio tensa su arco apuntando hacia Kagome.

- Bien, cumpliré tu deseo –dice con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, ve como la chica voltea rápidamente para verla y sonríe aun más antes de soltar su flecha directamente a la chica-

Al momento en que Kagome se da la vuelta, ve como es apuntada por aquella miko y luego ve como esta sonríe antes de soltar la flecha hacia ella, sin darle el tiempo suficiente para poder crear un campo de fuerza a su alrededor.

Siente un fuerte dolor en su costado derecho, y luego cae sentada sobre sus rodillas teniendo sus manos en aquel lugar.

Kikio comienza a acercarse hacia la chica al verla sentada sobre la hierba.

- Ahora podrás estar en paz –lo dice teniendo una sonrisa de gloria en su rostro, y luego alejarse un poco de Kagome y llamar a sus serpientes caza almas y desaparecer junto a ellas-

La pelinegra toma entre sus manos la parte de la flecha que sobresale un poco de su estomago para luego sacarla, dejando así que mucha mas sangre brote de aquella herida.

- ¿Desearías vengarte? –escucha que lo pregunta una voz entre las sombras, reconociéndola bien y sabiendo que le pertenece a Naraku- yo podría ayudarte

- No necesito tu ayuda, ni la de nadie mas –lo dice para luego acurrucarse un poco ante el dolor que sentía por aquella herida, y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, comenzaba a sentirse mareada-

- Claro que la necesitas, de lo contrario morirás –se lo dice acercándose un poco mas hacia la joven-

- ¿Morir…? Tal vez… eso sea lo mejor –lo murmura levemente antes de dejarse caer inconciente sobre la hierba-

- No lo creo, necesito tu ayuda para poder unir la perla de shikon –lo dice para luego tomar a la chica entre sus brazos y desaparecer entre una nube de veneno-

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en alguna rama de un árbol en el cual habían decidido pasar la noche, cierra sus ojos levemente y puede percibir a lo lejos el aroma de la chica que ha estado buscando, abre sus ojos y dirige su mirada al firmamento nocturno tratando de poder saber la localización exacta en la cual esta la chica.

A su mente llega la imagen de la chica, y luego de unos pocos segundos comienza a desvanecerse al igual como suele pasar con los recuerdos, en el momento que la imagen desaparece de su mente aquel sutil aroma también desaparece a su alrededor, sintiendo con ello como su corazón se oprimía teniendo un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Kagome! –grita al momento que salta a la hierba y comienza a correr hacia la dirección por la que pudo percibir el aroma de la chica-

Sango y Miroku escuchan aquel grito por parte del hanyou y luego ven como comienza a correr para adentrarse en la profundidad del bosque.

- ¡Inuyasha espera! –se lo grita el houshi antes de que pueda alejarse de ellos por completo- ¿Qué sucede? –lo pregunta al ver como el hanyou se ha detenido-

- No lo se –responde simplemente- solo… creo que Kagome esta en peligro –lo dice con su voz un poco entrecortada-

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde esta? –pregunta Sango preocupada acercándose al hanyou-

- No lo se…

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Tienes que saberlo! –se lo grita Sango-

- Sango cálmate, por favor –lo dice Miroku parándose a un lado de la taijiya- tal vez lo mejor sea que nos separemos, para poder encontrarla mas pronto –dice y simplemente ve como el hanyou comienza a correr de nuevo hacia lo profundo del bosque, luego él y Sango se encargan de despertar a Shippou para comenzar a buscar a Kagome-

-.-.-.-.-

Se detiene súbitamente al percibir el aroma de la chica esta vez mezclado con su sangre, correo rápidamente hacia esa dirección. Al llegar al lugar donde el aroma se hace mas fuerte puede ver un arco y unas flechas en las raíces de un árbol a la orilla de un pequeño río, camina un poco mas hacia el riachuelo, se para bruscamente al ver un pequeño charco de sangre, sabiendo bien que le pertenece a la chica.

Se acerca un poco mas y ve como entre la sangre estaba una flecha, se agacha y la toma entre sus manos. Comienza a ponerse de pie sujetando aquella flecha entre sus manos.

- ¿Quieres saber donde esta ella? –escucha que lo pregunta alguien detrás de él, obligándolo a voltear y ve como es Kanna-

- ¿Acaso fue Naraku quien le hizo esto? –lo pregunta mostrando aquella flecha-

- Yo solo puede mostrarte esto –lo dice al momento que se encontraba parada delante del hanyou con el espejo que siempre suele llevar, y luego mostrárselo a Inuyasha-

Inuyasha ve aquel espejo y puede ver como comienza a aparecer la figura de Kagome sentada sobre sus rodillas.

_- ¿Morir…? Tal vez… eso sea lo mejor_ –es lo último que escucha cuando ve a la chica caer inconciente sobre la hierba-

- ¿Dónde esta Kagome? –lo pregunta con urgencia viendo el rostro sin expresión de Kanna-

- Sígueme –lo dice Kanna al momento que da media vuelta y comienza a caminar siendo seguida por el hanyou-

Inuyasha comienza a seguir a Kanna, impacientándose al no poder ir rápidamente a donde esta la chica y limitándose a seguir los pasos acompasados de aquella extensión de Naraku que representa a la nada.

Aun las palabras de la chica resonaban en su cabeza.

_¿Morir…? Tal vez… eso sea lo mejor_

¿Cómo pudo ella decir eso? Ella no podía morir, simplemente no podía, si eso llegase a suceder él jamás se lo perdonaría, se supone que él debía protegerla, de asegurarse de que nada le pasara, y ahora se dirigía a un lugar sin poder cerciorarse siquiera de que ella este con vida.

- Has llegado Inuyasha –escucha que lo dice alguien, haciéndolo salir de entre sus pensamientos-

- Naraku ¡¿Dónde esta Kagome?! –lo grita hacia aquel ser-

- Tranquilízate –lo dice sonriendo cínicamente- allí esta –señalando con una de sus manos hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba la chica-

Ve a la dirección en la que señala Naraku, y puede ver a la chica acostada sobre la hierba a unos cuantos metros de él, nota como la respiración le resulta algo forzosa y trata de acercarse a ella.

- Espera –escucha que lo dice el mismo Naraku haciendo que se detenga- aun no puedes estar con ella –dirige su vista hacia aquel ser y ve como se mantiene sonriendo-

- Naraku, ¿Así que tu eres el responsable de que mis serpientes cazadoras de almas estén siendo destruidas? –escucha como lo dice una voz que reconoce muy bien, dirigiendo su mirada ambarina hacia la dirección de donde proviene y puede ver como Kikio se aparece de entre las sombras-

- Vaya, pero si ha llegado por quien esperábamos –dice Naraku viendo fijamente a aquella miko-

- No se que es lo que estás tramando, pero te aseguro que no te saldrás con la tuya –lo dice Kikio al momento que apunta con su arco hacia Naraku-

Suelta su flecha hacia a Naraku y ve como esta es totalmente desvanecida al toparse con un campo de fuerza creado por Naraku.

- Al parecer el poder espiritual de esa chica –señalando a Kagome- resulta ser mucho mas poderoso que el tuyo Kikio –se lo dice sonriendo con altanería-

- ¡Maldito! –lo grita Inuyasha dando un paso hacia Naraku- ¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome?

- Yo tan solo utilice su poder espiritual para poder obtener esto –lo dice mostrando la perla de Shikon en su mano derecha, estando esta completada y rodeada por energía maligna-

- La perla de Shikon… -murmura suavemente al ver aquella joya-

- Pero… si quieres saber quien causo su herida… puedes verlo por ti mismo –lo dice Naraku, haciéndole una señal a Kanna para que se acerque a Inuyasha y luego este comienza a ver aquel incidente entra Kagome y Kikio-

Ve todo lo que le muestra el espejo de Kanna, escuchando cada palabra de lo que ocurría en ese momento.

_- Ahora podrás estar en paz _–es lo ultimo que escucha decir por Kikio antes de que desaparezca y la imagen de aquel espejo se esfume-

- Eso no es cierto Inuyasha, es tan solo una trampa de Naraku –lo dice Kikio viendo al hanyou y luego dirigir su vista hacia Naraku-

- ¿Qué sostienes en tu mano, Inuyasha? –lo pregunta Naraku viendo como el hanyou dirige su vista hacia su mano, donde tiene la flecha que tomo antes de encontrar a Kanna- dime ¿Cómo podría yo herir a Kagome utilizando eso? Conoces mejor que nadie mi forma de atacar ¿o no? –lo dice viendo como el hanyou aprieta su puño con fuerza rompiendo aquella flecha-

- ¡Maldito! –lo grita Kikio al apuntar de nuevo hacia Naraku y volver a lanzarle una de su flechas que al igual que la interior fue desvanecida por un campo de fuerza creado por aquel ser-

- Ya me estoy cansando de este juego tonto –lo dice Naraku para luego dirigir rápidamente una de sus extremidades hacia aquella mujer echa de barro y huesos, arrebatándole su arco y flechas y luego otra de sus extremidades la dirige al cuello de la miko para intentar estrangularla-

Inuyasha ve aquella acción por parte de Naraku y no hace nada por intentar detenerlo.

- Y bien Inuyasha, ¿A quien salvaras? ¿A tu querida Kikio, o a esa chica que siempre te acompaña? –pregunta Naraku viendo fijamente al hanyou, que no se ha movido ni un milímetro- no podrás salvarlas a ambas, el lugar donde esta Kagome no es nada estable, y en cualquier momento se derrumbara, pero si la salvas a ella Kikio morirá entre mis manos –lo dice con una sonrisa de deleite en su rostro-

Por su parte el hanyou tan solo dirige su mirada hacia la miko que se encuentra siendo atacada por Naraku, y luego dirige vista hacia la chica que se encuentra inconsciente a unos cuantos metros de él.

¿A quien salvar? ¿A aquella miko de quien se enamoro hace más de cincuenta años? O… ¿A esa joven que ha estado con él cuando más lo ha necesitado, sin pedirle nada a cambio y sufriendo con ello? Pero… ¿Acaso podría o querría salvar a Kikio después de saber que fue ella quien hirió a Kagome?

**Continuara!!...**


	4. Batalla Final

Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV.- Batalla final.**

Sango y Miroku llegan a aquel lugar, viendo a un Inuyasha inmóvil, Kikio siendo estrangula por Naraku, y a una Kagome inconciente a unos metros del hanyou.

- Tendrás que decidirte pronto, o perderás a ambas, ¿Salvaras a Kagome o a tu querida Kikio? –pregunta un vez mas Naraku viendo a Inuyasha-

- Inuyasha –escucha el hanyou como lo llama el houshi obligándolo a voltear a verlo- tú encárgate de ayudar a Kikio, yo buscare a la señorita Kagome –lo dice al comenzar a correr hacia la dirección donde se encuentra la joven miko inconciente, pero es detenido por un campo de fuerza-

- No lo harás –lo dice Naraku al haber creado aquel campo de fuerza- esta decisión solo le concierne a Inuyasha

- Inu… yasha –escucha que lo murmura suavemente Kikio dirigiendo su vista a ella- ayúdame…

Abre sus ojos al máximo, dejando ver odio en su mirada ambarina ¿Qué la ayude a ella? no, no podría hacerlo, no después de lo que Naraku le mostró, ¿y si era mentira, otra trampa?

De cualquier forma se arriesgaría, vuelve su mirada hacia Kagome, y luego da un par de salto hasta poder llagar a su lado colocándose en cuclillas, no podía dejar que ella muriera, ella se ha sacrificado por él, lo ha ayudado siempre, ha permanecido a su lado. Y por sobre todo eso no podía dejarla morir porque se ha dado cuenta que la ama, y no podría vivir sin ella.

- Ya que tomaste tu decisión –lo dice Naraku para luego apresar más el cuello de Kikio, y luego las almas que se encontraban en aquel cuerpo de barro comenzaran a ser liberadas, y poco después aquel cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse convirtiéndose en lo que una vez fue… tan solo barro y huesos… polvo.

Inuyasha tan solo mantiene su vista sobre Kagome, ve como la ropa que tenia estaba completamente manchada con su sangre, y el lugar donde reposaba también estaba rodeada con ella, podía notar como su respiración era lenta, y los latidos de su corazón muy suaves, casi imposibles de escuchar, su piel estaba muy pálida debido a la cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

Con sumo cuidado la toma entre sus brazos, y luego se pone pie, para después comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaban Sango y Miroku.

- ¿Acaso no pelearas conmigo, Inuyasha? –pregunta Naraku el ver como el hanyou tan solo se aleja-

- Juro que te destruiré –lo dice Inuyasha sin detenerse, lo más importante ahora era Kagome, ya después podría encargarse de Naraku-

Camina un poco más hasta llegar con los demás.

- Naraku –escucha que lo murmura levemente la chica entre sus brazos-

- ¿Kagome? –llama a la chica, viendo como ella lentamente comienza a abrir sus ojos-

- Inu… yasha –murmura con dificultad-

- No te esfuerces, tienes que reponerte –se lo dice Inuyasha viéndola a los ojos-

- No es el momento para pensar en mi, Naraku tiene la perla en su poder, y mi deber es recuperarla –lo dice desviando la mirada del chico-

- ¿Podrías olvidar eso por un momento? Estas gravemente herida, y lo menos que deseo es perderte –lo dice dejando mostrar su miedo-

- ¿Perderme? –ríe con algo de ironía- lo único que perderás ahora será la oportunidad de destruir a Naraku

- Kagome, no lo entiendes

- Si entiendo y muy bien, mi deber es recuperar la perla y lo haré a costa de mi propia vida, bájame por favor –lo dice intentando moverse un poco entre los brazos del hanyou-

- No lo haré, te llevare a la aldea hasta que te recuperes –lo dice firmemente el hanyou-

- Bájame –es lo único que dice Kagome-

- Si lo hago solo te lastimaras mas –se lo dice preocupado-

- Hazlo tu, o haré que ambos caigamos al suelo, y de esa forma mi herida empeoraría –lo dice simplemente como si no tomara mucha importancia al hecho de estar herida-

Condescendientemente Inuyasha se agacha y como sumo cuidado deja a la chica en el suelo sentada sobre sus rodillas. Aunque no le gustara la idea de que la chica quisiera enfrentarse a Naraku ahora, sabia que no podía hacer nada para intentar detenerla.

- Shippou ¿Tienes mis arco y flechas? –lo pregunta la joven miko hacia el kitsune-

- Si, pero tu estas muy herida Kagome –chilla el pequeño zorrito acercándose a Kagome con el arco y la flechas-

- No te preocupes, estaré bien –asegura la chica al tomar lo que le entregaba Shippou-

La chica intenta ponerse de pie, cosa con la que Inuyasha la ayuda. Ambos voltean hacia la dirección en la que se encuentra Naraku.

- Así que has decidido enfrentarte a mí ahora –lo dice Naraku al ver a la joven a un lado del hanyou- quizás sea lo mejor para ustedes, porque muy pronto el veneno que esta en tu cuerpo te matara, si no es que mueres antes por esa herida –dice sonriendo maliciosamente-

- ¡¿Qué?! –expresa el hanyou viendo sumamente preocupado a la chica-

- Tal vez sea cierto, pero antes de morir te destruiré –lo dice la joven miko separándose un poco de Inuyasha-

- Kagome, detente por favor –suplica el hanyou-

- Es tarde para eso –lo dice simplemente sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos- tan solo ocúpate de atacar a Naraku después que yo lance una de mis flechas

Kagome toma una flecha del carcaj, y luego apunta hacia Naraku, su vista se torna algo borrosa debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido, pero aun así no se rediría. Como lo había dicho, aun a costa de su propia vida se encargaría de destruir a Naraku.

- _Tendré solo una oportunidad, no podré realizar otro ataque, así que no puedo fallar –_pensaba Kagome mientras comenzaba a tensar su arco hacia Naraku- _Pero si es… _

Inuyasha se mantenía atento a cualquier movimiento de la chica, ya había desenvainado su espada, esperando el momento preciso para atacar.

Kagome lanza su flecha, pero esta no fue en dirección a Naraku, si no que pasó a un lado de este.

- Creo que esa herida junto con mi veneno, te han hecho perder tú vista también, esa flecha iba en dirección equivocada –lo dice Naraku con una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro-

- Ve de nuevo Naraku, este es tu final -se lo dice mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

Naraku dirige su vista hacia el lugar a donde se dirigía aquella flecha, y ve como se iba directamente hacia donde se encontraba Kanna con Akago entre sus brazos, ¿Acaso esa extensión suya lo estaba traicionando?

- ¡Atácalo ahora, Inuyasha! –lo expresa Kagome hacia el hanyou-

Inuyasha hace lo que dice, atacando a Naraku con su ataque más poderoso, para luego ver como aquel ser comenzaba a desvanecerse ¿Realmente habían acabado con él?

La perla de Shikon cae al suelo, impregnada de energía maligna, Kagome con ayuda del hanyou se acerca hacia ella. Se sienta sobre sus rodillas y toma aquella joya entre sus manos, purificándola completamente.

- Todo ha terminado –susurra débilmente antes de quedar inconsciente, siendo sujetada entre los brazos del hanyou antes de caer al suelo-

- ¡Kagome! –expresa Inuyasha con preocupación viendo a la joven miko inconsciente entre sus brazos-

Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara se acercan hasta ellos.

- ¡Kagome! –grita Sango al estar a un lado del hanyou con la chica entre sus brazos-

- Lo mejor será llevarla a la aldea –lo dice Miroku viendo a sus amigos-

Inuyasha tan solo se pone de pie sin decir palabra alguna, solamente viendo el rostro de la chica que yacía entre sus brazos, paso a un lado de sus amigos dirigiéndose hacia la aldea de Kaede. Kagome no podía morir, si lo hacia el también moriría con ella, haría cualquier cosa por que ella estuviera bien y fuese la misma de antes, esa chica de dulce sonrisa de la cual se enamoro.

- ¿Kagome se recuperara, cierto? –pregunta Shippou entre un pequeño sollozo desde los brazos de la exterminadora-

- Ya veras que si –lo dice el houshi acariciando la cabeza del kitsune dándole consuelo-

Aunque si como había dicho Naraku, su veneno había entrado en el cuerpo de la chica, le seria muy difícil recuperarse, y no solo estaba eso, si no también aquella herida que había recibido en un costado, había perdido demasiada sangre.

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba a tan solo unos minutos de la aldea, apresura un poco más su velocidad. La respiración de la chica estaba cada vez mas era más lenta, cosa que lo preocupaba cada vez más.

Al llegar a la aldea, se dirige a la cabaña de Kaede.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunta Kaede al ver a Inuyasha entrar a su cabaña con una Kagome inconsciente entre sus brazos-

Inuyasha le explica todo lo sucedido a Kaede, mientras esta revisaba la herida de la chica, luego de eso sale de la cabaña. Poco después llegaron Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara.

- ¿Cómo esta? –pregunta Sango preocupada al ver a Kaede salir de la cabaña-

- La herida es profunda, y ha perdido mucha sangre, además de eso su cuerpo recibió una gran cantidad del veneno de Naraku, no puedo hacer nada mas ayudarla –dice con voz apagada demostrando la angustia en su mirada-

- Pero… debe existir alguna forma de salvarla –dice casi son voz la misma Sango, intentando contener su llanto-

- Su herida fue hecha con poder espiritual, y solo alguien con ese mismo poder o mayor a él, puede salvarla, purificando también el veneno que hay en su cuerpo –lo dice Kaede, aquella era la única forma de salvar a Kagome-

Inuyasha escucha aquellas palabras atentamente si eso era cierto entonces si había una posibilidad que Kagome se salvara, y él se aseguraría de que así fuera.

_Si había uno, solo un deseo, que podría concederse. _

**Continuara…**

**Hola! Disculpen la demora.. Les prometo traer la conti para el fin de semana, ya el próximo capi será el ultimo **

**Gracias por leer **

**Atte: ****T€nn¥¤**


	5. Un ultimo adios

Capitulo V

**Capitulo V.- Un Ultimo Adiós en el Lugar Donde nos Conocimos**

Inuyasha escucha aquellas palabras atentamente si eso era cierto entonces si había una posibilidad que Kagome se salvara, y él se aseguraría de que así fuera.

Se encamina hacia la cabaña, sin decir nada, entra a ella y luego de unos minutos sale con Kagome en brazos.

- ¿Adonde llevaras a Kagome? –lo pregunta Sango viendo al hanyou con la chica entre sus brazos-

- Solo la llevare conmigo –lo responde casi sin voz y sin detenerse-

- Pero tú no mereces estar con ella. Ella morirá y no es justo que pase sus últimos momentos con quien la ha hecho sufrir tanto, como lo has hecho tú –se lo dice la exterminadora viendo como él se alejaba un poco mas, iba a comenzar a caminar hacia él cuando sintió como Miroku la sostenía de un brazo-

- Deja que este con Kagome, lo necesita, ambos lo necesitan –lo dice el houshi viendo como Inuyasha se alejaba cada vez más, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque-

- Pero es por él que… -intenta decir cuando las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas-

- En estos momentos cualquier cosa que le digas, no lo hará sentir mas culpable de lo que ya se siente, él mismo se culpa por lo que esta sucediendo, lo mejor será dejar que se desahogue solo un poco, y solo puede hacerlo estando con Kagome –lo dice para luego abrazar a Sango-

-.-.-.-.-

Se detiene al estar delante del Goshimboku, ve aquel enorme árbol, el cual ha sido testigo de tantas cosas.

Avanza un poco más hasta llegar a las raíces de aquel árbol milenario, con cuidado se sienta sobre las raíces, y bajo la sombra del Goshimboku.

Ve fijamente el rostro de la chica que mantiene entre sus brazos, escucha como su respiración era lenta, quizás demasiado, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, se veía tan calmada, que no podía creer que estuviese muriendo.

Queda sosteniendo a la chica con solo un brazo, y manteniéndola recostada en su regazo, su mano libre la dirige hacia el rostro de ella y lo acaricia suavemente, sintiendo como su piel calida lentamente se tornaba un tanto fría, y aquello no le agradaba.

Deseaba sentir el calor proveniente de su tibio cuerpo, no podía haber comparación con el calor de ella, cuando estaba a su lado, aunque no lo hubiese admitido antes, se sentía tan bien, seguro, querido…

Tantos recuerdos llegan a su mente en estos momentos, sus batallas, los momentos en que pensó que podía perderla, y solo imaginar que ahora la perdería completamente era muy doloroso y mas si él no pudiese hacer nada más que verla morir entre sus brazos, y justo en el lugar donde se conocieron…

No quería que ella se volviese solo un recuerdo para él, quería, anhelaba y necesitaba que ella permaneciera a su lado, sin ella no podría vivir, y preferiría morir junto a ella en ese mismo instante y lugar donde ella lo haga.

No había razón alguna para seguir viviendo, ella de alguna forma era lo único que tenia. Si es cierto quizás tenia en su poder la Shikon no Tama, pero ¿de que servia aquello si ella no estaba a su lado?

Él le había dicho que permanecería como hanyou por ella y lo haría, sin importar nada, pero después que ella muriese ¿de qué serviría seguir viviendo cada día con tan solo los recuerdos de algo que nunca pudo llegar a ser?

Quizás aunque lo desease, aunque desease morir junto a ella, puede que su deseo no fuese cumplido, y permanezca viviendo, siguiendo al futuro aunque a cada instante quisiese morir al no poder estar junto a quien amo.

Solamente podía decir una cosa, que da gracias el poder haberla conocido y haber compartido tantos momentos con ella, aunque le hubiese gustado haberse dado cuenta de cuanto la amaba, y cuan importante era ella en su vida antes de que todo esto sucediese.

Ve como ella lentamente comienza a abrir sus ojos, dejando ver aquellos orbes chocolates, escasos ya del brillo tan especial que siempre existía en ellos.

- Kagome… -lo susurra casi totalmente inaudible y viendo fijamente los ojos de ella-

Kagome con dificultad pudo percibir con su vista borrosa ya, por la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido, como los ojos del hanyou se encontraban un tanto cristalinos.

- ¿Tan mal me veo? –intento reír con algo de ironía, ocasionando solo un fuerte dolor en su costado, haciéndola cerrar sus ojos fuertemente-

- No te esfuerces, por favor, debes recuperarte de alguna forma –lo dice como suplica el hanyou viendo como ella intentaba abrir sus ojos nuevamente-

- Sabes que no es cierto, si no fuera así, no me hubieses traído a este lugar –lo dice viendo el Goshimboku, ese árbol Sagrado, único testigo quizás de sus mas profundos sentimientos-

- Kagome, tu no…

- Se que he perdido mucha sangre, además de eso el veneno se expande cada vez mas por mi cuerpo –dice tragando con algo de dificultad, le costaba mantener sus ojos abiertos, sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, ya no quería sentir dolor alguno, quería que todo terminara-

Inuyasha niega con su cabeza a cada palabra de la chica, ella no podía rendirse, debía luchar por vivir. Pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas, resbalando hasta el rostro de la chica que mantenía en su regazo.

Siente como una pequeñas gotas caen sobre su rostro, escuchando segundos después un leve sollozo acaso ¿Inuyasha estaba llorando por ella? aquello no podría ser cierto, él tan solo lloraría por perder a Kikio, y ella no era Kikio, nunca, en ningún aspecto pudo llegar a superar a aquella miko de la cual era reencarnación.

- No tienes porque llorar –lo comienza a murmurar ella suavemente- yo no soy ella. No soy Kikio, ella debe estar esperándote en algún lugar –logra decir antes de que un fuerte dolor desgarrase su abdomen y vientre haciéndola gemir de dolor-

- No seas tonta, se muy bien que eres tu, Kagome –se lo dice al ver como la chica abría sus ojos lentamente, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que lo viese llorar, ya había callado por mucho tiempo sus sentimientos, y es por eso que quizás ahora pagaba las consecuencias al verla allí entre sus brazos, tan débil e indefensa-

- Eres… quien me libero del hechizo que me mantenía sellado a este árbol –fue interrumpido por la chica-

- Eso fue por… -intenta decir con dificultad-

- Déjame terminar –se lo dice como suplica al ver fijamente la mirada de la chica, notando como se le dificultaba mantener sus ojos abiertos-

- Tu eres quien –continua diciendo- ha permanecido a mi lado, has confiado en mi, me has ayudado cuando lo necesito –se lo dice con sus ojos un tanto cristalinos- tu eres la única… a quien amo –lo dice al fin, liberando por fin aquel sentimiento que oprimía su pecho-

- Tu no…

- Te amo, desde hace mucho lo se, pero no había querido admitirlo, y ahora… -no dice nada mas, cierra sus ojos fuertemente, no quería aceptar que ella estaba muriendo-

- Es muy tarde ¿cierto? –escucha como se lo termina preguntando ella, y siente como con una de sus manos ella acaricia una de sus mejillas-

No quería abrir sus ojos para poder seguir sintiendo aquella caricia.

- Aun no es demasiado tarde –se lo susurra abriendo sus ojos ámbar encontrándose con la mirada de ella- hay una forma de salvarte –toma la mano de la chica que se encontraba en su mejilla y la coloca en el costado derecho de ella, donde había recibido aquella herida- con tu poder espiritual podrías cerrar la herida y purificar el veneno, Kaede lo dijo –se lo dice, rogando a Kami que aquello fuese lo necesario para salvarla-

Siente como una de su mano es tomada entra las de ella.

- Aunque fuese cierto –cierra sus ojos fuertemente al sentir un fuerte punzada que iba desde su herida recorriendo todo su cuerpo, al abrir sus ojos nuevamente veía la mirada angustiosa y cristalina del hanyou- no tengo la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo

- Kagome, por favor –dice como suplica-

Suplicaba que ella no se diese por vencida, que luchara un poco más por su vida. Se sentía perdido teniendo su mano entre las de ella, viendo como ella le regala una sus sonrisas, quizás la última que vería en ella, sus ojos aunque se mostraban tristes mostraban tenuemente aquel brillo que adoraba.

Sabia que no podría olvidarla, por mas que intentase engañarse a si mismo jamás la olvidaría. Recordaría aquellos bellos ojos color chocolate viéndolo con ternura, su dulce voz lo seguiría por siempre. Sus sentimientos vivirían por la eternidad.

- Este será nuestro adiós –lo murmura ella viendo como el hanyou negaba con su cabeza- es irónico que sea justo en el lugar donde nos conocimos ¿no lo crees? –termina por preguntar viendo el Goshimboku y unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos-

Cierra sus ojos fuertemente y se arquea un poco, gimiendo de dolor al sentir otra fuerte punzada recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Se mantenía atento a cualquier movimiento de la chica, pero cada uno de ellos solo le confirmaba lo que no deseaba: la muerte de ella.

Su respiración cada vez era mas lenta, los latidos de su corazón mas suaves, dando a saber que en cualquier momento cesarían por completo.

No quería aceptar que, solo quedaba decir adiós. Sin ella permanecería perdido, no dejaría de sufrir a cada instante, su mente y corazón se mantendrían atados al recuerdo de ella.

Ella se mantendría presente en él en cada detalle, percibiría su dulce olor de jazmín en cada lugar al que valla. Solo quedara en él un gran dolor, que sabría que no podría superar.

Cierra sus ojos ámbar y lentamente acerca su rostro al de ella, unas cuantas lágrimas mas recorren sus mejillas. Roza levemente los labios de ella, sintiendo estos tibios labios, tal como los recordaba desde aquel primer beso, une sus labios con los de ella en su suave beso el cual le fue correspondido.

Quizás seria su último beso, su última caricia, su último… adiós.

- Te amo, y siempre lo haré –escucha como lo susurra Kagome al separarse del beso-

Abre sus ojos y ve como ella ha cerrados los suyos, vuelve a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente y esconde su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de ella, dejando escapar un profundo sollozo susurrando entre él, el nombre de ella.

La fuerza con la que sostenía ella su mano entre las suyas se había desvanecido, su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se habían… detenido.

_Aun cuando nosotros nos volvemos recuerdos simples, no hay comparación al calor del ser amado, un suspiro doloroso aparecerá de repente e irá a algún lugar distante, hasta encontrarse con quien amamos. _

_Las cosas tienen un principio y algún día tendrán un final y ¿Quién dijo que el final no seria doloroso?_

**Fin. **

**Hola! He aquí el final de esta historia.. bueno realmente no es el final ya que hay un Epilogo.. **

**Domo Arigato por sus comentarios!! **

**Nos leeremos en el Epilogo **


	6. Epilogo

Epilogo

**Epilogo. **

_Si había uno, solo un deseo, que podría concederse… Y fue concedido…_

Caminaba en el bosque, sereno y tranquilo, ahora todo era apacible, hace ya cuatro años que la pelea por la perla de Shikon había terminado, todo estaba en paz. Miroku y Sango estaban juntos y habían formado una familia, ahora tenían dos hijos y vivían en la aldea de exterminadores de la taijiya, estaban recuperando todo aquello.

El pequeño Shippou estaba en la aldea con la anciana Kaede, crecía lentamente, pero les era de mucha ayuda. Y él, aquel hanyou orgulloso y de mirada ambarina, él… él era feliz.

Se mantenía sosteniendo una cesta con su mano izquierda, nota como el atardecer comienza a hacerse presente, matizando el cielo con aquellos colores rojizos y anaranjados, apresura un poco mas su paso. En unos pocos minutos ya se encontraba delante de una cabaña situada en medio del bosque, alejada de la aldea, a unos cuantos minutos del Goshimboku y del pozo.

Sonríe al ver a la figura femenina sentada en el banco que el mismo había hecho a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la casa. Ve como se mantiene viendo y acariciando su vientre, sin percatarse aun de su presencia.

Con pasos suaves se acerca a aquella figura femenina, viéndola dulcemente y manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tardaste en regresar –escucha que se lo dice al estar a tan solo unos pasos de ella-

- Lo siento –es lo único que dice en su defensa, luego se sienta a un lado de la pelinegra-

Permanecen unos minutos en silencio, el hanyou se mantiene viendo fijamente a la chica, nunca se cansaría de admirarla, de poder apreciar su belleza. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de amarla a cada segundo. No después de haberla recuperado.

_- Te amo, y siempre lo haré –escucha como lo susurra Kagome al separarse del beso- _

_Abre sus ojos y ve como ella ha cerrados los suyos, vuelve a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente y esconde su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de ella, dejando escapar un profundo sollozo susurrando entre él, el nombre de ella. _

_La fuerza con la que sostenía ella su mano entre las suyas se había desvanecido, su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se habían… detenido. _

_- No quiero perderla, no ahora. Deseo poder permanecer a su lado por siempre, ser feliz junto ella… -murmura entre su doloroso sollozo sin querer separarse de ella, sin querer dejarla ir, sin querer aceptar aquello, sin querer perderla…-_

_Comienza a sentir una extraña energía proveniente de su pecho y del cuerpo de la chica. _

_Se separa un poco de ella pudiéndola ver, observando como el cuerpo de ella era rodeado por una delgada capa de luz, ve como también desde su pecho y entre su haori hay un brillo que comienza a expandirse hasta llegar a cubrir a ambos. _

_Aquel brillo lo hace cerrar sus ojos por unos cuantos instantes, abre de nuevo sus ojos al momento que a sus orejas llega un sonido, que anhelaba y precisaba escuchar de nuevo… los latidos del corazón de ella, junto a su respiración… _

_Mantiene su vista fija en el rostro de ella, esperando para poder ver aquellos orbes chocolates, deseando que ellos existieran aquel brillo que lo llena de felicidad. Ve como ella comienza a abrir sus ojos lentamente. _

_- Kagome… –murmura con felicidad al momento que una lagrima recorre su mejilla derecha, y estrecha entre su mano una de las de la chica- _

_Esconde su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de ella, sintiendo nuevamente la calidez que provenía de su cuerpo. _

_- Inu…yasha –escucha como se lo susurra ella, separándose un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos- ¿Qué fue lo… que sucedió? –se lo pregunta con su voz un poco entrecortada- _

_- Has regresado a mi lado, y no pienso perderte, ni dejarte jamás… -es lo que le responde para luego inclinarse un poco hacia el rostro de ella, y unir sus labios en un dulce beso, el primer beso de una nueva vida- _

Sonríe nuevamente al recordar como la vida le dio la oportunidad de ser feliz nuevamente junto a quien ama, y en estos cuatro años no ha desperdiciado esa oportunidad.

El primer año consiguió sanar por completo la herida que había causado al corazón de aquella chica que se encuentra sentada a su lado y al hacerlo comenzaron su vida juntos amándose cada vez más a cada instante.

_- Te amo-se lo dice el hanyou a la chica al tenerla entre sus brazos, estando ambos sentados en una rama a lo alto de un árbol- _

_Ella tenia el haori del ojidorado para que no lograse afectarle el frió nocturno. _

_- Y yo a ti –se lo responde al acurrucarse un poco mas entre los brazos de su hanyou, manteniendo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro- _

_Con su vista ambarina ve aquel enorme firmamento abrumado de estrellas, todo era tan pacifico, perfecto para él. Escucha como la respiración de ella es tranquila y suave, sabiendo que se ha dormido ya. Besa su cabello con dulzura y la estrecha un poco mas entres sus brazos sin llegar a lastimarla. _

Regresa de su dulce recuerdo al sentir como la chica se levanta del asiento alejándose de él.

- ¿A dónde vas? –se lo pregunta al ponerse de pie-

- Voy a dentro, esta anocheciendo y no me hace bien quedarme mucho tiempo fuera –lo responde simplemente subiendo unos pequeños escalones para poder entrar a lo que era su hogar-

- Espera, te acompaño –se lo dice al encaminarse a los escalones-

- No es necesario, puedes quedarte pensando todo lo que necesites –lo escucha que se lo dice la chica con un poco de indiferencia y nostalgia-

- ¿Qué? –pregunta sin comprender porque la chica le decía aquello-

- Lo que escuchaste, de seguro aun tiene muchas cosas que pensar y recordar ¿cierto? –termina por preguntar al detenerse en la entrada de la cabaña-

- ¿De que hablas? –no entendía el porque la chica la hablaba de aquella forma-

- Lo se todo –lo dice sin siquiera voltear a ver al hanyou-

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Se todo lo que verdaderamente sucedió en el ultimo enfrentamiento contra Naraku

Abre sus ojos lo mas que puede, aquello no podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo pudo haberse enterado?

Él mismo se había encargado de que ella no supiera lo que sucedió realmente aquel día, lo único que le había dicho era que Kikio había sido destruida a manos de Naraku pero sin explicarle las condiciones, no le dijo que aquel ser repugnante le había dado a elegir entre la vida de ella y la de Kikio. ¿Para que hacerlo?

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? –lo pregunta cabizbajo-

- Lo escuche decir de Shippou y Kaede, pero callaron al verme –aun no volteaba a ver al chico- pero tu admites que es cierto, me mentiste todos estos años

- Yo no te mentí, Naraku fui quien destruyo a Kikio

- Pero nunca me dijiste el porque, y ya veo porque lo ocultaste, no podías decirme que tu "querida Kikio" tuvo que morir para que yo pudiese vivir ¿cierto? –escucha aquellas palabras por parte de ella, lastimándolo, ¿Por qué se comportaba de aquella manera?-

- Y quizás solo me salvaste para cumplir con tu promesa de protegerme –continúa diciendo ella. No soportaba seguir escuchando aquello, lo que decía no tenia sentido, él la salvo porque la ama, solo por eso-

- Eso no es cierto –lo dice el hanyou de forma seria y segura, acercándose a donde estaba ella, deteniéndose en uno de los pequeños escalones-

- Claro que lo es…

- No lo es –la interrumpe diciendo seriamente, y acercándose mas a la chica-

Se detiene al estar detrás de ella y la rodea entre sus brazos, escucha un pequeño sollozo de parte de la pelinegra, y con su olfato logra captar el aroma salado de las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su mujer.

- La única razón por la que te salve es porque te amo, y ese motivo fue mas que suficiente para elegirte a ti por sobre cualquier otra cosa –se lo dice ahora dulcemente, intentado demostrar que todo lo que le decía era cierto, y bien que lo era- y la razón por que no te dije esto antes, es porque no quería que esto sucediera, en aquel entonces si lo hubieses sabido no hubieses querido escucharme, y ahora no estaríamos aquí –dice sinceramente-

- ¿De verdad? –pregunta entre un pequeño hipo al darse vuelta y ver aquellos orbes dorados que tanto ama, ver a su hanyou-

- Claro pequeña, tú eres lo que mas amo, en ese entonces y ahora –besa la frente de ella, y seca las lagrimas que recorren sus mejillas- solo que ahora también amo a este pequeño que viene en camino –lo dice ahora acariciando en abultado vientre de la chica de ya casi siete meses de embarazo-

Ve aquellos orbes chocolates que tanto adora, aquella chica que era su mujer desde hace ya unos tres años, ella que le había enseñado a confiar en los demás, que le había enseñado el verdadero significado de amar, y que permanecería a su lado por mucho tiempo.

- Yo… -quería responderle pero siente una fuerte punzada en el lado derecho de su abultado vientre-

Ve como la chica lleva rápidamente sus manos al costado derecho de su estomago, haciendo una mueca de dolor y caer luego sentada sobre sus rodillas, él tan solo se acuclilla a su lado viéndola con suma preocupación.

- Me duele –se lo escucha musitar antes de que se desmayase entre sus brazos-

_Kami esto no puede suceder…_

Con cuidado carga a la pelinegra, para luego llevarla a la habitación que comparten ambos, acuesta a Kagome sobre el futon y el se sienta a su lado y toma una de las manos de ella entre las suyas.

Besa su mano con delicadeza, y ve su rostro, rogaba a Kami, porque ella y aquel cachorro que estaba en camino estuviesen bien, no deseaba perder aquel pequeño, no después de haber esperado tanto…

_El hanyou y la joven miko se encontraban sentados frente a Kaede en la cabaña de esta, habían ido a preguntarle si podía saber la razón por la cual Kagome no había quedado embarazada en este año que habían estado juntos, ellos deseaban formar una familia ahora. _

_- No puedo estar segura, pero puede que la razón sea aquella herida que recibiste hace tiempo atrás, puede que haya dañado algún órgano interno y que por ello no puedas embarazarte –lo dice Kaede al ver a los dos jóvenes con un tanto de nostalgia, ellos se merecían ser felices después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, pero al parecer la vida aun no les permitiría encontrar la felicidad enteramente- _

_- Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien –murmura Inuyasha a la pelinegra que había comenzado a sollozar y buscaba refugio entre sus brazos, a lo cual él se lo brindo, mientras continuaba susurrándole dulces palabras en su oído- _

Aquello les había afectado a ambos, ya que deseaban poder formar una familia. Luego de que Kaede les dijese aquello, fueron a la época de Kagome y la madre de esta los convenció de que fuesen a un medico de allí y así lo hicieron, y aquel sujeto les dijo casi lo mismo que Kaede pero con palabras mas técnicas que el no logro entender muy bien. Pero al ver el rostro de tristeza de la chica lograba entender su significado.

Poco tiempo después su deseo por formar una familia había desaparecido por completo, aun se mantenía, pero ninguno lo mencionaba para no causarse daño mutuamente.

Recuerda cuando la esperanza de tener una familia con la chica comenzó a crecer, su deseo parecía comenzar a realizarse.

_Estaba el hanyou sentado sobre el futon, delante de la fogata que había preparado para mantener la habitación caliente, ya que el tiempo estaba muy frió estos días ya que se aproximaba el invierno. Pierde su mirada ambarina el las llamas del fuego. _

_Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no logro sentir la presencia de la chica hasta que esta estaba detrás suyo apoyándose en su espalda. _

_- ¿En que tanto piensas? –escucha como se lo pregunta la chica calmadamente- _

_- No es nada –se lo responde tranquilamente, sintiendo como pocos segundos después la chica se separa de él, y se posa delante suyo, ve como ella tenia puesto su haori rojo como todas las noches que había mucho frió, aquello ya se había vuelto una costumbre y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, le fascinaba que al ponerse su haori en la mañana estuviese totalmente impregnado por el aroma de ella- _

_- No te creo, te conozco, y desde hace unos días que estas extraño –lo dice, al arrodillarse delante de Inuyasha- _

_Ve aquellos orbes chocolates suplicando porque le diga que es lo que sucede. _

_- Ven aquí –dice extendiendo sus brazos y separando un poco sus piernas para que la chica se acomodase allí- la verdad es que desde hace unos días tú aroma cambio _

_- También me dijiste eso poco después de haberme hecho… tu mujer –lo dice un poco sonrojada- _

_- Es cierto, pero ahora es diferente, tú aroma ahora esta mezclado con el aroma de una nueva vida –lo dice suavemente esperando una reacción por parte de ella-_

_- No juegues con eso –es lo único que dice al separarse un poco del hanyou- _

_- Kag no estoy jugando, sabes que no podría hacerlo y mucho con algo así –se lo dice al hacerla que lo viese a los ojos- no te lo había dicho antes porque no estaba seguro, pero ahora.. _

_- ¿Estas seguro? –se lo pregunta ella denotando algo de ilusión en su voz- _

_- Esto es algo nuevo para mi, pero mi instinto me dice que es cierto –se lo dice al posar una de sus manos sobre el vientre de ella- _

_- Entonces… confiemos en tu instinto –dice al posar sus dos manos sobre la del hanyou, y poco después recargarse en el pecho de este- _

Y su instinto no le había fallado, varios días después pudieron verificar que la chica estuviese esperando un cachorro, su mayor felicidad después de compartir su vida con quien ama.

Lo que sucedió hace unos minutos también había sucedido hace aproximadamente dos meses atrás, cuando estando en la época de Kagome, llamaron diciendo que Souta había sufrido un accidente, apareciendo aquel dolor repentino en su costado derecho, al enterarse de aquello. Gracias a Kami Souta no sufrió heridas graves y se recupero a los pocos días, pero el pánico que sintió al solo pensar que podía perder a la chica o a su cachorro aun estaba presente.

_Que Kagome hubiese quedado embarazada es una excelente noticia, y se que están muy felices por ello, pero deben saber que existe un riesgo muy grande, y tanto Kagome como el bebé pueden estar en peligro._

Aquellas palabras se las había dicho Kaede después de enterarse que Kagome estaba embarazada, su corazón se oprime con solo pensar en perder a alguno de los dos, amaba a Kagome y lo que mas deseaba ahora era poder formar una familia con ella y continuar siendo felices.

Coloca una de sus manos sobre el abultado vientre de la pelinegra y lo acaricia, sintiendo poco después como aquel pequeño se movía dentro de su madre como haciéndole saber que se encontraba bien. Sonríe al sentir aquellos movimientos.

Luego de unos minutos busca una manta con la cual cubrir a la chica, aunque ya había terminado el invierno hace unas semanas, la noche era fresca, y no permitiría que ella enfermase.

Se sienta de la misma forma de antes y vuelve a tomar la mano de la chica, se inclina un poco y con cuidado y besa la frente de ella tiernamente.

- Inu… -escucha la voz de ella murmurar levemente su nombre, separa su rostro del de ella para poder verla-

- ¿Te sientes bien? –se lo pregunta preocupado-

- Si, solo algo mareada –intenta incorporarse cosa que Inuyasha le impide- nuestro bebé –murmura llevando sus manos a su vientre-

- Esta bien, hace unos minutos se estaba moviendo –se lo dice al notar como estaba nerviosa, coloca una de sus manos sobre las de ella-

Permanecen unos minutos acariciando aquel abultado vientre, sintiendo como aquel pequeño que crece en aquel lugar, se movía calmadamente.

- Debes descansar –se lo dice Inuyasha a su ahora mujer, y ve como solo asiente y se mueve un poco haciéndole saber que quiere que el se acueste a su lado cosa que hace gustoso-

Después de acostarse, la chica se acurruca entre sus brazos como cada noche, teniendo cuidado de que la posición no afecte a su bebé.

- Duerme pequeña –dice besando su cabello con dulzura-

-.-.-.-.-

Sus orejitas se mueven al escuchar un llanto ya conocido por él, abre sus ojos dejando ver el ámbar en ellos, siente como la chica que se encuentra entre sus brazos se mueve un poco, y luego comienza a separarse de él.

- Ya tiene hambre –lo dice Kagome aun estando algo soñolienta, e intentando incorporarse cosa con la que el hanyou la ayuda-

Intenta ponerse de pie pero el hanyou se lo impide.

- ¿Algún día me dejaras ir a buscar a Kazuki? –se lo pregunta un tanto exasperada-

Ya hace casi una semana que había nacido el pequeño Kazuki, y el hanyou no le permitía hacer ¡nada!, ella quería salir a caminar con su bebé en brazos pero el ojidorado no se lo permitía.

- ¿Aun te duele, cierto? –se lo pregunta seriamente viéndola a los ojos, él tan solo se preocupaba por su bienestar-

Desvía su mirada de la de él, sabia que el se preocupaba, pero siempre solía preocuparse mas de lo que debía.

Deja escapar un suspiro para luego levantarse y encaminarse a la salida de la habitación. Se detiene al escuchar la voz de la pelinegra.

- Se que te preocupas porque me quieres, pero ese dolor es normal y pasajero, en unos días estaré bien, pero no quiero esperar a que este totalmente bien para poder ir a buscar a mi bebé y poder caminar con él entre mis brazos –escucha como se lo dice ella, voltea a verla y ve como ella mantenía su vista fija en el suelo, y lentamente la dirige hacia el-

Camina hacia ella, y al estar delante de ella se acuclilla para poder verla a los ojos, con su mano derecha acaricia una de las mejillas de ella con ternura y luego besa su frente.

- De acuerdo, vamos a buscar a nuestro cachorro –se lo dice para luego ayudarla a ponerse de pie y después juntos ir a buscar a su hijo-

Al llegar con el pequeño Kazuki, Kagome es quien lo toma entre sus brazos, arrullándolo y poco después comenzarle a darle de comer. Kazuki tenía el cabello azabache como su madre, y los ojos igual que su padre de aquel color ámbar, al igual que también había sacado las lindas orejitas de su padre.

Inuyasha tan solo se mantiene viendo aquello con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía completamente dichoso al poder tener la familia que tanto había anhelado, y con quien deseaba, aquella chiquilla que había logrado ganar su corazón, la misma que casi muere entre sus brazos, la misma que lloro incontables veces por él.

Pero ahora no había porque recordar aquellos momentos tristes, ambos habían hecho una promesa hace más de cuatro años atrás "Estaremos juntos de ahora en adelante ya no habrá lágrimas en nuestro futuro, tan solo sonrisas"

Y hasta ahora sonrisas es lo que tienen, quizás algunas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, pero algunas eran necesarias para expresar su felicidad.

_Las cosas tienen un principio y algún día tendrán un final y ¿Quién dijo que el final no seria doloroso? Es cierto que a veces los finales son dolorosos pero algunas veces esos finales no son más que el comienzo de una nueva historia. _

_O también podría decirse que el amor verdadero no tiene final feliz, porque simplemente no tiene final, este tan solo continúa avanzando y creciendo en una nueva historia protagonizada por los mismos amantes, quizás en otros cuerpos pero su alma y la pasión con la que se aman sigue siendo la misma. _

_Este final puede definirse como feliz pero debemos saber que el amor verdadero, continuara existiendo por la eternidad, no importa cuantos finales pudiese tener, siempre existirá no importa el tiempo o espacio, un amor verdadero jamás se extinguirá. _

**Fin.**

**He aquí el verdadero final de esta historia.. aunque como lo dije antes.. no es un final si no tan solo un nuevo comienzo … Espero que les haya gustado.. Muchas Gracias por su apoyo!! **

**Se despide hasta otra historia: Tennyo o bien como han comenzado a llamarme algunos Misuzu Kamio! **

**Sayonara! Matta ashita ne! **


End file.
